Traits
Traits Traits are used in just about everything in the KanColle Tabletop RPG. Their main use comes in the form of checks. Checks are done for almost every action you take in battle as well as the Naval Base Phase. You can gets new traits by doing Discovery. However, at any point in the game, you may only carry a maximum of 6 traits. Merits Merits are traits which your character is just fine with. When using a merit for a check you only need to worry about passing unless you roll a Special or a Fumble Defects Defects are traits that your character seems to have a bit of trouble with. They're either inept and struggling or rather overzealous when it comes down to it. When using a Defect for a Check, you must first roll on the Accident table before you roll for the actual Check. Randomly Determining Traits During the game, there may be times where a trait needs to be randomly determined. When doing so roll 1D6 to determine the category. Then roll 2D6 to see which trait from that category is to be used. Checks When doing a Check, you are required to roll 2D6 to try and pass. If you have the trait required (be it a Merit or Defect), you need to roll anything higher than a 4 (5 to 12). Defaulting If you don't have the trait you can use your next nearest trait to make up for it. However, doing so comes at a cost. For every trait you move up or down, the requirement to pass the check increases by 1. For every trait you move left or right, the requirement increases by 2. Example: Bismarck has the trait Serious as a merit. If she were to make a check that required the Serious trait, she would need to roll a 5 at the least. However, she needs to make a check for the Famous trait! The closest trait she has is Serious which is 2 columns away and then 2 rows down. That would make her requirement to pass a roll of 11 (5+2+2+1+1) at the minimum! Admiral Interference In the case of Defaulting, the Admiral may decide that the trait that is being used doesn't quite make sense as a replacement. They may request the player to explain as to why they think the trait is appropriate and, if convinced, allow them to continue the Check with the used trait. *This rule is only to be held if both the Admiral and Players agree to its use. Re-Rolling When a Check is rolled with an unsatisfactory result, you may expend 1D6 of energy to re-roll the Check. Any modifiers or effects to the Check are still applied. However, if your energy is reduced to 0 as a result, you cannot follow through with the re-roll. In the case of a Special or Fumble, you cannot re-roll. Trait Chart Specials and Fumbles When you roll to pass a Check, there is always a chance of you rolling a particular set of doubles. If you roll 2 sixes, it is considered a "Special" but if you roll 2 ones it's a "Fumble". Special When you roll 2 sixes, you pass the check regardless of whether the difficulty was higher than 12. You also get to roll 1D6 to regain energy! Fumble When you roll 2 ones, you have to roll 1D6 to resolve what Accident occurred and you fail the Check regardless of if you met the requirement. Accident Table __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Rules